


Dancing 'With' Shadows

by OmittedSiren



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Do shadows count as people, F/M, Garbage dump, Half fantasy Half real life, How Do I Tag, I may be crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmittedSiren/pseuds/OmittedSiren
Summary: A girl thinking she is going crazy sees as shadow that wants nothing more than a simple waltz.





	Dancing 'With' Shadows

The scene sets with a girl gripping her head, the shadows dancing around her vision, inching just outside of her peripherals. Her mind is racing, denial in the front, wanting to accept what she sees but not wanting to acknowledge if she is lying. She looks up at the roof above her head, footsteps dancing around in her mind, walking, taunting. Begging for her attention. She cries out on her mind begging for proof. The world around her is shattering. Her breathing is fast. Her mind racing. She holds the ring on her finger close, gripping it so the sides of the gems slice into her hand. 

The footsteps get louder, demanding more and more attention, yet they make her question her sanity more and more. The only real thing in the room makes no sound. He is watching her unravel. Each word out of her mouth cuts herself deeper. She is wanting truth in something she can't grasp or control. Each sound, each step, each word, each shadow making her fall deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole of insanity. 

Her mind stops. The sounds stop, the shadows stop. It is empty. Her stomach feels at peace, yet she can't breathe. She can't think. She stands up walking to the door. That is when she sees it. Something floating towards her, shapeless and forming at the same time. It is unlike anything she has seen, glowing white eyes pierce her soul yet she has never felt more at peace. She is addicted, he is perfection within the imperfections. His movements elegant and inviting. He slides forward directly in front of her. He looks at her head tilted before stepping away again inviting her with him.

She reaches out taking his hand, pulling herself towards him, an arm around him. He has no form yet is somehow so defined. Together they twirl around the room in slow movements, hidden from the sinful light from the ceiling above them. The shadows don’t return, the steps make no sound, no voices. Just the entity in front of her. Staring into her mind, watching her intentions, her desires. She feels safe, the young woman is at ease.

As they dance she feels the world fade, the light goes dim, the soundless steps fill the room, no music is heard yet it couldn’t feel more right. The room drops away, the shelves disappearing, the room ceases to exist as they carefully twirl through the now empty room, his eyes never shifting. She closes her eyes in love with the lack of energy in the room, the emptiness has never felt more comforting. He will protect her. He loves her. She knows this. He needs her as much as she needs him.

Her eyes open and she is staring in the doorway, looking into a room filled with shelves, her friend behind her. He asks if she is ok. The woman can't respond, she feels incomplete, she feels robbed, she feels alone. The shadow is gone, and with it so is the sense of ease. She dries her tears walking out the door as she finishes locking up for the night. She is in love with something she can never touch, something she can never truly talk with. Something she might not ever see again. A Juliet and her undead Romeo.


End file.
